


Week Long Summer

by photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Wall Sex, bottom!John, bottom!finch, sugar daddy!Finch, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold and John follow a number to an island for a week long retreat. Case closed, they have a little time to themselves and make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Long Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts).



> Goodness, I adore you all. This is done in my usual tumblr style, my apologies if that seems a little strange.

Let’s have our boys jetting off after a Number, a philanthropist, a good person that hasn’t earned their grizzly death. Let’s spend a week in the sun, John finally getting time to splash in the ocean and maybe learning to surf while Harold keeps an eye on the Number from a little beach chair under an umbrella on the beach. 

They watch the Number from their dinner table and Harold dresses him lavishly for the whole affair. When the threat is resolved early (the husband is turned over the local police quietly one night after a vial of potassium cyanide is found in his things), they have three days to spend as they please or risk suspicion upon leaving early. 

John could not ask for a luckier break. And so he plays at being a kept man. It’s a strange turn for a man quite accustomed to working with what little he has. But John can hardly complain. Nor does he want to. It’s the norm for their location and John can admit he’s having fun. Harold cares for him, sees to his clothes and shoes and even procures a motorcycle, a brand new Ducati. He clings to John as they race down winding island roads. When they return to their suite, still exhilarated, Harold pleads to be taken before dinner. 

It’s an unusual request, Harold always prefers to attend to matters of sex after everything else is through. No need to hurry and clean up or rush through anything. Not this time. This is sloppy, half dressed fucking against the sitting room wall, Harold’s slight frame hoisted by John’s hands until they slide down into a sated pile on the floor. 

Harold is ashamed of himself after, apologizing without looking John in the face. John laughs, lighthearted and so in love, and sweeps Harold up, dishevled and sticky with sweat. They shower together and John professes his love with kisses and murmured words. He helps Harold dress just to keep touching him. 

John knows they’re being obvious at dinner that night, but he can hardly help himself. He feeds Harold a bite of his meal just to watch him blush when the other diners watch them in awe. 

Their last day of freedom, John convinces Harold to join him in the water. Just to waist height, but Harold holds to his arms like a lifeline reguardless. It’s nice, having him close and so bare, in only swimming shorts, white cotton shirt forgone on the beach. He’s covered in hair and so pale they don’t stay out long, not matter how much sunscreen he has on. 

John helps him float on his back a little, one hand under his neck and the other lacing their fingers together. It’s easy, watching Harold float on the water, his eyes closed and breathing steady. He’s at peace, supported only by the ocean and John’s hand. It’s humbling. When he makes himself ease Harold up, they wade back to shore hand in hand. 

Their last night, John asks to bottom. They don’t talk about why, not then. Harold just nods and kisses John down into the big bed they’ve called home for the past days and opens him gently. Harold is sweet and loving and John cries out as he comes, clinging to Harold’s arms as his body bows. 

Curled together after, they both know they must be gone by noontime the next day. They both know what is waiting for them when they return to their city. But John presses tired kisses into Harold’s throat and nuzzles in to sleep. For tonight, it is only them and the moonlight spilling in from the night. 

(When they get back they discover John as a light sunburn on his nose and Zoe teases him incessantly. He plays at offended when she does but it makes him happy in a way. It was real. Yeah, his nose kind of hurts and maybe he’s got an off season tan, but that means it was all real.)


End file.
